1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the alkoxylation of a carboxylated compound and, more specifically, to a process for producing alkoxylated dialkyl carbonates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that certain calcium-containing compounds can be used to form catalysts to alkoxylate a wide variety of compounds such as alcohols and carboxylated compounds. Example of calcium-containing catalysts for carrying out such alkoxylation reactions are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,075; 4,820,673; 4,835,321; 5,220,046; 5,386,045; and 5,627,121, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, the alkoxylation of carboxylated compounds using mixed metal oxide catalysts or a modified bimetallic or polymetallic catalyst are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,191,104 and 5,104,487, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.